


Dance With Me

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner finally gets the dance he'd always wished for with Bertholdt.</p>
<p>My submission for Day 1 of Reibert Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

What could be more relaxing than a lazy Saturday?

This week had been a quiet one, giving Reiner and Bertholdt time to wake up late and lounge around the apartment doing chores. Bertholdt had taken care of the laundry and Reiner was in the process of unloading the dishwasher, stacking cups and plates in the cupboards. He'd also swept and mopped the floor earlier, so no traces of dust or grime remained. It looked so clean now...

An idea struck Reiner.

"Hey Bertl, come over here for a minute."

Bertholdt glanced up from his book on the couch, then joined Reiner on the hardwood floor. "What is it?"

"I want to try something."

Reiner took his boyfriend's hand in one of his own and wrapped the other around his waist. He gently started to sway back and forth. Bertholdt froze.

"What are you-?"

"It's okay, Bertl, relax." Reiner gestured for Bertholdt to put his hand on his shoulder and move along with him. He did, but Reiner could feel he was still tense. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I've... never danced with anyone before..."

Reiner raised an eyebrow. "Not even at prom?"

"No."

"Hm. Well, just follow me then."

Reiner patiently led Bertholdt through a couple of basic steps as they moved around the small kitchen. Bertholdt began to loosen up, quickly picking up on Reiner's rhythm and mirroring his footsteps. He seemed to be having a good time.

Feeling confident, Reiner went to spin Bertholdt. But he underestimated how much room they'd need, and Bertholdt ended up bumping into a chair as Reiner awkwardly reached high to get his arm over his boyfriend's tall frame. The result was less than graceful. But Bertholdt just giggled and helped him out. They were both smiling as they drew back together and returned to their gentle swaying.

Warm breath brushed Reiner's cheek as he leaned closer. "To tell you the truth... I wanted to dance with you that night."

Bottle green eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah... that was around the time I figured out I liked you," Reiner said with a wistful smile. Prom had been fun, sure, but his experience had always felt incomplete. "I couldn't stop thinking about that the whole night."

"Oh..." Bertholdt rubbed Reiner's shoulder as he gave him another smile. "Well, then this dance is for you, as belated as it might be."

Reiner beamed. "Thanks."

"Hey... what if..." Bertholdt moved his hand down from Reiner's shoulder to his waist. Reiner gave him a quizzical look, but followed his lead and moved his hand up to switch positions.

After making sure their rhythms lined up, Bertholdt tried a spin again, this time on Reiner. It wasn't perfect, but Reiner could move under Bertholdt's long arm much easier and neither of them touched any of the furniture. They pulled back together, a grin on each of their faces. This was even more fun than Reiner had hoped.

"Much better," Bertholdt said, resting his forehead against Reiner's. "Look how far we've come."

Reiner studied Bertholdt's face. His shining green eyes, long, curved nose, elegant jawline - Reiner enjoyed each and every feature. This was the same face he'd grown up with, the same he'd come to know as well as his own. The same face he'd fallen in love with years ago.

"Mmm, look how far indeed."

And they shared a kiss, slow and sweet, still swaying to nothing but the music of their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
